Two is Better than One
by ArmyLilSis
Summary: When Kendall finally grows a pair and decides to ask Bridget out, how exactly will he? Summary sucks. It's better than summary (hopefully :P) One shot!


Hey! I would've had this up sooner but I've been super busy and I was almost done, I walk away for 5 minutes, and I come back and it **all **deleted. This will be short, I am writing this while being somewhat sleep deprived. (got up at 5:15 everyday this week but today, I got up at 5 and haven't been going to bed late..) So it may be suckish..

Still don't own them

* * *

_Kendall's POV_

Me and the guys were all hanging out at my house, after school. "I still feel bad about lying to Bridget. It's weird not having her here with us." Logan spoke up and said. "Of course you would, you have no idea how this kinds of stuff works." James said. "Stop before you start fighting. And I also feel horrible about lying to Bridget." I added. All of a sudden, my mom came in with our snacks. "Where's Bridget?" she asked. "Oh she's not here! Thanks for the corndogs!" Carlos enthusiastically exclaimed while grabbing a handful of corndogs. My mom still looked slightly confused. "So, you didn't tell her?" James asked smirking. "Noo..." I said, while I nervously rubbed my neck. "You owe me $5 Katie!" he then called upstairs. Katie then ran down stairs, mumbled something under her breath, then handed over a 5 dollar bill to James. "You made a bet, using me!?" I exclaimed. "Uh..." they replied at the same time.

"What's going on here?!" my mom yelled. "You'll see, now can you take us to the family night at the local cafe?" I asked. "You've never wanted to go to one. Why now?" my mom questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh you know... Reasons..." I said, trying not to turn red. "Awwww Kenny-Wenny is blushing!" Katie exclaimed, while trying to pinch my cheeks. When she said that, all the guys started mimicking her. "Well, if you want to go, we will leave in an hour." My mom said while checking the time.

_Time skip one hour!_

When we got to the cafe, we saw Bridget sitting at a table with some of our teachers from middle school. Yes, middle school (they are in 10 grade) our school is grades 6-12. I silently walked up behind her, and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who!" I said in her ear. "Ummm... is it Dean Winchester coming to get me so I can help with a mission?" she guessed. "Why do you always ask that?!" I exclaimed, taking my hands off her eyes. She turned to me smiling, "Because one day, Dean will come to get me." We sat like that for a while until we heard someone clear their throat. We turned our heads and saw our old teachers there, beaming at us. "We always knew you two would make a perfect couple." told us, causing both of us to turn bright red. "We aren't dating..."Bridget said after a few seconds. "Yet.." I mumbled under my breath. "Did you say something?" Bridget asked me. "What? Me? Pshh no.." I said, blushing even more.

After awkwardly sitting there for a few minuets, Bridget saw that they had sign up for karaoke. "Go sign up!" she said, slighty pushing me. "But I don't wanna..." I said, lying. She made her puppy dog face. "Only if you sing a duet with me." I said getting up. Her eyes widened. "I can't sing!" She exclaimed as I walked away. I quickly signed us up, and turned around and saw her behind me. "You could've at least let me choose the song." she joked.

When it was finally our turn to go, I grabbed the guitar that was up there and motioned for Bridget to take a seat on the stool next to me. She mouthed to me "What song?" I didn't reply, but I started strumming, then singing.

I started singing Two is Better than one by Boys Likes Girls with Taylor Swift. Her face lit up. I did not think that she was such a good singer. When she hit her high note, the crowd went crazy.

Right after we ended, I kept strumming and she looked at me confused. "Before I end this-" I started turning to face Bridget "-I'd just like to say, Bridget, We have been best friend for forever and I'm not going to lie. I think you are very attractive," She started blushing, " and I'm not going to lie when I say I've had a crush on you for forever. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked while pulling out a single rose from behind me. She nodded yes, and attacked me with a hug. "Eager much?" I whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. The crowd went wild.

* * *

Hey! I think this kinda sucked, but oh well. I know the ending sucked.. so yeah! No silent readers! I really want to know your feedback. If you could tell me your favorite name for Bridget's crush in Number 13, It'd be greatly appreciated. Anyways, I'll try and update my oneshots soon. -ArmyLilSis


End file.
